


In Another Time

by MalikaLivani



Series: In Another Time [1]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, No Smut, Not Really Character Death, Original Character Death(s), Series, Time Travel, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-04 11:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14019645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalikaLivani/pseuds/MalikaLivani
Summary: Posted on Fanfiction under Aliyah-Shalom-David34"Everytime I fall asleep, I wake up in the Mass Effect Universe!"Anna is a sixteen year old, trying to live a semi-normal life. But everything changes when she wakes up on Virmire, right in the middle of the fight.Now Anna must convince Shepard that she is from the past, and that the path ahead of them isn't as easy as Shepard had hoped.I already have over half the story written, it's just finding the time to post it.This is planned as a series. Some Chapters may differ from the ones on fan fiction, as I'm planning on rewriting some of the chapters as I go along.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No smut in this story to keep the rating down. Rated T just to be safe though. Will attempt to write smut and post it separately if requested.

Hi! Let me introduce myself!

I’m Anna-Maria Erwine! I’m a sixteen year old, Home-schooled, artist, writer, musician, and Anime/Crime Drama/Video Game fanatic.

My gaming addiction started at a young age. (The first game I remember playing is the original Tomb Raider on Windows 98) But it really picked up when my brother got his Xbox, and got me into playing Call of Duty. From there, I got into RPG’s, or more specifically, Mass Effect, and Dragon Age. So far, I’m just a PC player, until I get a job.

My Life was as boring as could be, until I found myself thrust into a world I’d only dream of finding myself in.

oOo

March 21ST 2015  
10:30 PM  
Sol System / Local Cluster / Earth / United States / Nebraska

oOo

I growled in frustration as I ripped the paper out of the sketchbook sitting in front of me and crumpled it into a ball, tossing it across the room, where it bounced off the wall, landing on the floor almost noiselessly. It was my latest attempt at drawing my Femshep.

Giving up, I turned off my lamp, and face planted into my pillow, groaning.

"Why can't I draw as well as Brittany?" I asked myself, jealous of my sister. "Every time I try drawing, something looks wrong! Whether it's the Eye's, nose, mouth or ears! Not to mention the hands! Gah!"

“Would you shut up and go to sleep already?!” My Older sister Rose said, tossing a pillow at me from her bed across the room.

I heaved a sigh as I rolled over, and snuggled under my blankets, relishing in the warmth, and stared at my ceiling as I drifted off.

oOo

March 21ST 2183  
10:30AM  
Century Omega / Hoc / Virmire / Saren's Breeding Facility

oOo

I shivered as a breeze blew through my room, and my bed grew cold underneath me. ‘Who the heck opened my window?' I asked myself.

My first thought was my younger sisters.

I jerked up when the room shook around me, followed by a loud bang.

I screamed and back into a corner as my eyes met two reptilian ones. I blinked a few times, trying to figure out if I was hallucinating.

"W-what the heck?!" I stammered, "Y-you're a K-krogan!"

He growled, his lip raised, showing his teeth, and I shrieked, cowering in the corner, my heart pounding as I shook.

I peeked through my hands that were held out in front of me, and got a better look at it. Or should I say, Him.

"... Wrex?" I squeaked.

I was trembling as I pressed closer to the cold metal. Usually I would have shrunk away from the coldness, but that reaction was culled by the sight of the menacing Krogan in the room. I had seen him in the games, had seen the reactions of the other characters, but damn, I had had no clue what a sight he truly was. Right now, I wished I had stayed blissfully ignorant.

This could not be real.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" A familiar voice asked.

Wrex moved aside, and I was met with the barrel of a gun. I looked past it, at the holder, and found myself face-to-face with my Femshep, her short blond hair tucked behind her ears and her blue eyes narrowed under blonde eyebrows.

I opened my mouth a few times, but no noise came out. I was flabbergasted. I reached over and pinched my arm, and winced when it hurt.

"Well?" Shepard asked looking impatient.

"Ummm... I'm Anna..." I said, regaining my ability to speak, "And as to how I got here, your guess is as good as mine..."

I sat there, staring, wondering if she'd just shoot me to save her the trouble.  
She raised her eyebrow, before sighing, and extending her hand.

"Come on." She said.

I stared dumbly at her outstretched arm.

"Well, come on!" She said again. "I can't just leave you here!"

I snapped out of it and took her hand, and she pulled me to my feet.

'Well, it wouldn't kill me to follow.' I thought to myself. 'Probably quite the opposite, as a matter of fact, knowing Shepard. And it's not like their strangers, either.’

I couldn't believe I met my Shepard. I was actually standing…

'Wait... Where am I?'

I looked around for any familiar landmarks, but it looked like an ordinary elevator from Mass Effect.

My thoughts were interrupted when Shepard spoke.

"Wrex, keep her alive."

He growled, and looked at me when I didn't move. He growled a little louder, and I blinked in confusion.

"Are you deaf?" Shepard asked.

"Ummm... I don't have a translator..." I said.

She sighed and shook her head.

"He said, 'Stay behind me, Pyjack.'" She translated.

"Oh." I replied, ducking behind Wrex.

We took the elevator down, and crossed through a small hallway lined with pillars and water completely covering the floor.

I looked down my feet, and realized I was still wearing my blue rose print, ankle length nightgown. While that was embarrassing enough, I was lucky my hair was short enough that I didn't need to worry about it looking like a total mess.

I stuck one foot in the water, and jumped back with a yelp as it touched the ice cold water. Shepard paused, and glared back at me with a no nonsense look.

I sighed, before stepping into the water, hissing, before I caught up with them.

'What crawled up her butt?' I asked myself. I'd never played a renegade Shepard. I had never been able to. It bugged me to no end. So this was completely unlike my Shepard.

We walked through a set of doors to reveal Kaidan kneeling next to a bomb.  
'Which means... Ashley! That's why she's in such a crappy mood.' I thought. 'I can't blame her, though.' I myself almost cried during my first play through.

Shepard turned around and pointed to her left.

"Go hide behind that pillar, and don't come out until I say!"

"But-" I started, but was cut off when bullets started flying over my head.

"Now!" She shouted, turning to face the enemy.

I sprinted until I was safely behind the column. I'd already given up on trying to keep my nightgown dry.

I heard a sub-vocal voice, and realized Saren must've showed up. Tali, Kaidan, and Wrex picked off the Geth as Shepard and Saren fought.

I flinched when one if the AI's were dropped a few feet away from my hiding place. Thinking quickly, I poked my head out, before sprinting and scooping up the pistol it dropped, and dashing back.

I took a few deep breaths, before I popped out and fired a few shots. I cheered when it hit one's arm. I fired a few more before it dropped to the ground dead.

"Well, it looks like all that practice paid off." I said, remembering when my Dad taught me to shoot his 9mm.

oOo

June 13th 2012  
3:35 PM  
Sol System / Local Cluster / Earth / United States / Nebraska

oOo

"Alright, now," My Dad said, standing behind me. "Extend your arms. No, not all of the way, don't lock your elbows. Use your left hand to support the butt of the gun. There you go."

I blew a strand of blonde hair out of my face as I aimed at the paper target.

"Now take it off safety,"

'Click'

"Take a deep breath"

I heard my hearts steady thrum as I blocked out all other noises, focusing.

"And pull the trigger as you exhale."

'Bang'

oOo

March 21ST 2183  
10:45 AM  
Sentry Omega / Hoc / Virmire / Saren's Breeding Facility

oOo

I was able to take out a few more Geth before the gun overheated, and I dropped if cursing.

"Ow! Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" I said, waving my hand around like a madman. (Or woman, in my case)

I cursed again, when I saw my little 'outburst' had gotten the attention of several Geth.

I quickly picked the pistol up out of the water, hoping it still worked. I sighed with relief when it fired with no problems. I got one more down before the others finished the rest off.

I realized Saren had left when Shepard stomped up to me.

"What the hell were you thinking?! You could've gotten yourself killed!" She shouted as she stopped in front of me.

I just shrugged.

"Well, my Dad taught me to shoot, and I figured you could use my help. But this pistol is a little different than what I'm used to."

She lifted my hand and tsked when I hissed in pain.

"That's probably gonna need medical attention." She said, pushing her hair behind her ear as she studied my hand.

"Commander," Kaidan interrupted, "We should probably go."

"Right." She said, dropping my hand, and drawing her pistol again.

I covered my ears as the Normandy flew over head and lowered. We sprinted towards the open Cargo Bay doors, and I stumbled and fell face first as a searing pain ripped through my shoulder.

'Holy crap! Its shot me!' I thought.

"So, this is how it ends? Brought down by one of the weakest enemies in Mass Effect?" I asked myself.

"Don't be such a drama queen." I heard Shepard say as she dragged me to my feet with Tali's help, and I realized I had said it aloud.

They hauled me with them as Wrex and Kaidan covered them until we got on the ship. The cargo bay doors closed after they got on board.  
They released me, and I leaned against the wall.

"Holy crap, this hurts." I said, clutching my right shoulder.

I was a wimp when it came to pain.

I joined Shepard by a window, and watched the facility blow up.

"I'm sorry about Ash, Commander."

Her head snapped towards me.

"How'd you know about her?"

"Long story." I said, as my vision became blurry. "Tell it to you later... Dang... This is really starting to hurt..."

I blacked out.

oOo


	2. Chapter 2

March 21ST 2015  
11:13 PM  
Sol System / Local Cluster / Earth / United States / Nebraska

oOo

I moaned as I opened my eyes and blink a few times. I sat up with a jerk when I remembered what happened. My shoulder hurt like hell. I moved the tattered cloth of my nightgown, and saw that my shoulder had been bandaged, and the burn on my hand was gone. ‘The many wonders of Medi-Gel.’ I thought to myself.

Being as quiet as possible, I slipped out of bed, and out into the hallway, as I made my way to the bathroom. I grabbed some aspirin and crept back towards the room I shared with Rose. I heard the front door open, and I quickly ran into my room, and quietly closed the door, and sighed with relief when I heard my brothers door close.

“What the…?” I heard a drowsy voice from Rose’s bed. “Anna? What the hell are you doing up so late?”

I considered telling her, but I knew no matter how close we are, she probably wouldn't believe me. ‘Yeah, I went to sleep, woke up on Virmire, Fired a gun until it overheated, and then got shot trying to get back to the Normandy before the Nuke went off.’ She’d think I was crazy for sure.

“Bathroom.” I whisper, before I crawl into bed.

I gave it another five minutes before I got back up, and changed my clothes, and shoved my bloodstained nightgown into a wal-mart bag.

‘Dang it.’ I thought. ‘I really liked that nightgown.’ I sighed. ‘Hopefully it's done and over with.’

I stashed the bag under my bed, before going back to sleep.

oOo

March 21ST 2183  
12:47 PM  
SSV Normandy SR1 / Enroute to the Citadel

oOo

I moaned in disappointment when I opened my eyes and saw I was yet again, no longer in my room, but in the med bay of the Normandy.

“Why?” I whispered under my breath.

“Commander, She’s awake.” I heard Chakwas say.

I looked up and saw her standing at the foot of the bed.

“Could you give us some privacy, doc?” Shepard asked, getting up from where she sat across the room, doing something on her Omni.

“Of course Commander. I’ll be in the mess hall.”

I sat up, and swung my legs over, so I could sit on the edge. Shepard leaned against the one across from me.

“Hey.” I said, rubbing my shoulder.

The aspirin wore off quickly.

“So?” She asked.

“So, what?”

She crossed her arms.

“I believe you have a lot of explaining to do. Like, When did you change?”

I looked down at my clothes. I had changed into a pair of green, plaid pajama pants, and a black over sized t-shirt.

“Oh… that… Well, first, I’m gonna tell you that I’m not crazy.”

“And that’s supposed to reassure me, how?” She asked, raising an eyebrow.

I took a deep breath.

“Okay, so, I’m not actually from here…”

“Define, ‘Here’.”

“I’m not from… this… Time? Galaxy? Universe? Whichever. I’m actually from the 21st century.”

She quirked an eyebrow, but said nothing.

“Wait, so you actually… Believe me?” I said, stunned.

“I never said that. And, I just figured out a race of Giant, Intelligent, Synthetic Squids wiped out all galactic life fifty-thousand years ago. Anything is possible.” She said matter-of-factly. “And if what you said is true, and I’m not saying it is, How did you know about Chief Williams?”

I took a deep breath, and let it out slowly.

“Okay, so… In my time, this,” I said, gesturing to the room around me, “Is not real. It’s a game, made by Bioware in 2006. So, not only can I tell what has happened, but what will happen.”

“So, not ONLY are you from the past, but this is all just a video game as well?” She asked, sounding skeptical.

“Yeah. Pretty much.”

“Prove it.”

I sighed. Let's hope this really is my Shep...

“You were born April 11th 2154, on Mindoir, but lost your parents when slavers, Batarians, attacked the colony.”

“Anyone could’ve looked that up on the Extranet.”

“After you joined the Alliance, you single-handedly held off the Batarian forces on Elysium until backup arrived.”

“Extranet?” She said as she sighed, looking unimpressed.

I growled in frustration.

“Eden Prime. You were asked to be the XO on a new Human/Turian Frigate. The Normandy. It was only supposed to be a shake-down run, but it was far more. It was a covert pick-up. You were supposed to pick up a Prothean beacon that the colonists uncovered, but things went SNAFU. Saren, and his ship Sovereign, a Reaper, might I add, used the beacon, and tried to cover it up by destroying the colony, but you stopped him. Kaidan got too close to the beacon, and it started to pull him in. You saved him from getting his brain scrambled like an egg, by taking his place. That’s how you figured out about the Reapers in the first place. Ash and Kaidan carried you back to the Normandy, where you woke up. Do I need to continue on to Therum, Noveria, Feros, and Virmire?”

Her brows furrowed.

“Eden Prime was Top Secret. The only way you Could’ve known about it, is if you were a Spy for Saren-”

“Explain why the Geth shot me.” I stated.

She ignored me.

“-We have a major leak…”

“Or I'm telling the truth.”

“So you know about-”

“The Rachni on Noveria and the Thorian on Feros. Take my advice, forget the council, turn the ship around and head straight to the Mu Relay.”

“How do I know I can trust you?” She asked, her eyes narrowed.

“I don't know, but if you go to the Citadel, they will ground you and Saren will get to Ilos first.”

She sighed.

“No. I'm going to the Citadel to talk to the Council. For now, you're being locked up.”

I opened my mouth to object, but stopped when Shepard pressed a button on her omni tool and handcuffs appeared on my wrists where my hands were folded on my lap.

“You could possibly be indoctrinated, and it could be a trap. Until I know for certain, you are to be under constant surveillance.” She said as I stood up, and escorted me into the mess hall.

I sighed as she guided me to the table.

“Lieutenant Alenko, watch her. And if she tries anything…” She looked at me, “Shoot her in the other shoulder.”

“Yes Ma'am.” He Saluted.

I glared at Shepard as she turned the corner and walked into her quarters.

I put my arms on the table, and rested my chin on the edge. That hadn't gone as planned…


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I've added a new chapter and fanfiction. Again, by time the later chapters get posted on here, they will most likely differ from the ones of fanfiction. Hope you enjoy! Happy Easter!

March 21st 2183 

1:15 PM

Serpent Nebula / Widow / Citadel / Docking Bay / SSV Normandy SR1

oOo

I sat in the mess hall, my forehead resting on the edge of the table, and my hands stretched out in front of me. I heaved a sigh.

You need something to drink?” Kaidan asked from where he sat in front of me.

I looked up at him without moving.

“What I need is to get to Shepard before she talks to the Council.” I said, frowning.

“Well, it's a little late for that.” 

Speak of the devil.

Shepard plops down next to Kaidan.

“So how'd it go?” He asked.

“Ask her.” She said, pointing towards me.

He quirks an eyebrow.

“With Udina's support, the Council grounded the Normandy. All systems are locked down, so now, Saren will beat us to Ilos. Which was exactly what I said would happen.” I said flatly.

Shepard glared at me.

“Alright, foreseer, just how the hell am I supposed to get out of here?”

“I thought you'd never ask.”

oOo

I spent the next hour explaining everything, and walking her through Ilos, while Kaidan watched, with a confused look.

“So wait,” Shepard said, “The Conduit is a Mass Relay, and the sculpture in the Presidium, which is not really a sculpture, is an actual working Mass Relay, which is connected to the Conduit, and is a backdoor into the Citadel?”

“Pretty much.”

“You're either a really good liar, or completely insane.”

“After what's happened today, I'd probably think it's the Latter.”

We sat in silence, Shepard contemplating what I told her, and probably deciding on whether or not to believe me, or toss me out the airlock.

“Sooo…” I said, “About Ilos. Can I come with?”

She quirked her eyebrow.

“Are you nuts? You managed to get shot just being with me. What do you think will happen if I bring you to the heart of the battle?” 

“Please???” I said, looking at her with puppy dog eyes. “This way, you can keep an eye on me. If I really am indoctrinated, and you leave me on the Citadel, that'd give me free reign to Take control of the Citadel and wreak all sorts of havoc.” 

“And if I bring you with me, that'd give you the perfect opportunity to take me out while my back is turned.”

“Or you can leave her on the Normandy where the crew can watch her.” Kaidan interrupted.

She sighed.

“Fine. You can stay on the Normandy. But the first sign of anything fishy, and I'll lock you in a sleeping pod.”

I grinned. 

“You wouldn't happen to have any clothes that'd fit me, would you?”

She rolled her eyes.

“Follow me.” She said, getting up from the table.

oOo

Shepard had lent me a pair of jeans and a t shirt, But since they were too big, she decided to taking me shopping.

When we were finished, both mine and Shepard's arms were loaded with bags. She decided to pick up some clothes for herself as well.

“Wow.” I laughed. “Never thought I'd go on a shopping spree with Commander Shepard.

“Hey,” She said, “I happen to enjoy shopping. Almost as much as shooting things.”

I laughed again, stopping for a second to pull the oversized jeans she had lent me, back up.

“Ya know, you went from not trusting me enough to leave me alone on the Normandy, to trusting me enough to hold your gun while you were in the dressing room pretty quickly.”

She just shrugged.

“There's just something about you…” she said almost too quiet for me to hear.

We walked in silence until we made it to the Normandy.

“Not to pry, but where will keep all this? I've never seen any dressers or closets in your room.” I asked.

“Then you haven't looked hard enough.” She said as we walked past the cockpit, ignoring Joker's laughter at the mere thought of Shepard, Clothes shopping.

“Come to think of it, I've never even seen a bathroom on the Normandy.”

She just shook her head.

When we got to her room, we unloaded the bags onto her bed.

“You know, you didn't have to buy me all this. I have no where to keep it.” I said sorting through the bags.

“Take it with you.” She answered grabbing a bag from the pile.

I lifted a purple blouse with a cinched waist out of the bag.

“I don't even know if I can. And if I could, what would I tell my parents? I've been shoplifting?” I said, placing it in Shepard's ever growing pile.

“Guess it'd be better than telling them you were here.” She said.

I rolled my eyes.

Sighing, she got up and walked over to the wall, where it slid away to reveal four handles. She pulled the bottom one and it slid open.

“Put it in here. I never use that drawer.”

My jaw dropped.

“What else does this place have? I've gotta pay more attention!”

oOo

I picked out a light blue T-shirt and blue jeans, and after showering, (and being pointed towards the bathroom, which was at the end of the line of sleeping pods, a place where I had deliberately searched) I leaned against the wall, watching as the crew ate dinner.

“There's still some over there if you want some.” Shepard said as she walked by.

“I'm good.” I said waving her off.

She shrugged and continued on her way.

I yawned as I looked at my watch, (which I had forgotten to take off before I went to sleep.) 

'Gah. It's only 6:30. Why am I so tired?’ I thought to myself.

I yawned again as my vision got blurry.

'what the…’

My vision went black as I collapsed on the floor.

oOo

March 22nd 2015

6:30 AM

Sol System / Local Cluster / Earth / United States / Nebraska

oOo

“Hey! Anna! Get your ass up!” Rose yelled at me from where she sat on her bed, slipping her tennis shoes on. “We've got stuff to do! I've been calling you for the past five minutes!”

I moaned and rolled over, looking at the clock. 

6:30. In the morning.

“So there must be a 12 hour time difference…” I said

“What are talking about?” Rose asked.

“Nothing.” I said, shaking my head.

I waited for her to leave the room before changing out of the clothes that Shepard bought me, into my normal Jeans and tank top and slid a hoodie on over my tank top, covering the bandage on my shoulder.

I spent the rest of the day doing chores and school.

I painstakingly hid the fact that my shoulder hurt like hell, and slipped into the bathroom every four hours to take aspirin.

At six, I feigned a headache, and headed to our room to go to bed. I pulled out the jeans and t-shirt and put them back on before getting back into bed. I snuggled deeper under my blanket, as I slowly drifted off.


End file.
